Blind
by ThePillowS
Summary: A song fic/drabble/oneshot of sorts. But don't be put off by the song fic part, its generally coherent. After years of his Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi is beginning to feel the consequences.


AN: This is a song fic. The song is Beautiful by Belle and Sebastian. I know blindness is a pretty popular theme w/ Itachi, but the song inspired me, and who am I to deny inspiration? Also if anyone thinks this fic is too similar to their blindness fic they can angrily rant at me and I'll credit them, because I do remember reading some blindness fics, but it was so long ago when I wrote this that I'm not sure whether I was influenced by other works.  
As usual comments are awesome. Criticism is fine too. But in my defense I've only briefly beta'd it with my slash-indifferent friend.

Disclaimer: Didn't create them, don't own them.

_She lay in bed all night watching the colors fade_

_She lay in bed all night watching the colors fade_

_She lay in bed all night watching the mornings change_

_From green into gold_

Itachi stared up at the blurred ceiling. It's no use. He supposed he should feel something now: anxiety, anger, regret, fear… But he didn't. As usual, he didn't feel much of anything.

Soon the morning will be here, and Kisame would rise with a yawn, asking him whether he rested or not.

The answer was always no.

Itachi hardly slept anymore. He just stared through the night. He would watch dusk fade to black, then black fade to down. He caught every star's twinkle and the pale moonshine with his bloody gaze. Soon, he knew, there would only be colors left.

_The doctor told her years ago that she was ill_

_The doctor told her years ago to take a pill_

_The doctor told her years ago that she'd go blind _

_If she wasn't careful_

Sometime during the day, Itachi had collapsed. Kisame hoisted him onto his back where his sword was and held the sword in his hand.

"I told you to drink some water Itachi-san."

It was a hot day. Itachi couldn't feel it. He should've slept after all.

He felt his eyes close, lulled by the comforting rhythm of Kisame's motion. A scripture burned in his mind, clearer than anything he has seen in the past half year. He wasn't sure whether it was a dream or a memory. A bit of both, he assumed.

The scripture was the one he read on that fateful day when he learned the secrets of his clan.

"_The Mangekyou Sharingan, a form that has rarely been acquired, has only been its full form in the age of Uchiha Madara, the founder of the clan. Those who seek it must fear its nature and its power. For it devours the sight and the soul_."

Itachi supposed his soul has already been devoured. All that remains how is his sight, his power. All that remains is what still defined him. It has only been ten years since he had achieved the mangekyou, still, he supposed that has been enough. He has paved a different path for his pitiful clan. The hatred he fostered so carefully in his brother would make sure the task would be complete. There was nothing he could do now. He felt so tired, and Kisame's back was much too comfortable.

He allowed himself the luxury of sleep, knowing that when he open his eyes again, they would not see as they last did.

_They let Lisa go blind_

Itachi noticed idly that Kisame's back from scouting. He did not bother to communicate, knowing the man would do what he wanted, that is, to sit quietly and unnoticed and let things run their full course.

He concentrated hard to find his brother, and dodges the kunais flewn at him with all his life's grace. He has barely a vague perception of movement now.

Still, he knew, it was enough.

It was enough to fool his brother into thinking he still had his full abilities. Combat was hard, but Itachi knew he could last long enough to let his little brother believe he has finally surpassed the Uchiha prodigy. He would give Sasuke the satisfaction of vengeance. It would be his last act as the heir of Uchiha and as Sasuke's big brother.

As he predicted, Sasuke did not suspect, even when he looked directly into Itch's now vacant Sharingan. He did not suspect as he sucked the once powerful eyes into another dimension, and left the empty body to rot on itself.

Perhaps by some strange remnant of ocular tissue, Itachi saw a gush of red spew forth. How appropriate, he thought, that the last thing he saw was the back of his own sharingans.

The last thing he felt was Kisame's warm back, with its steady rhythm lulling the Uchiha to sleep one last time. He was going somewhere, somewhere he hadn't been to before. He was glad Kisame was carrying him there, for he would never be able to find the way now that he's blind.


End file.
